MIROR OF ILLUSION
by cl0v3rl34f
Summary: Dia berlari. Bibir mengukir sebuah senyuman. Menyusuri jalan yang panjang. Dia merasa bahagia. Melihat impian di ujung jalannya. Saat dia akan menggapainya, semuanya tiba-tiba hilang bagaikan kabut. Dia menangis. Ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah 'Cermin Ilusi'. (Sasunaru)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :**

Dia berlari. Bibir mengukir sebuah senyuman. Menyusuri jalan yang panjang. Dia merasa bahagia. Melihat impian di ujung jalannya. Saat dia akan menggapainya, semuanya tiba-tiba hilang bagaikan kabut. Dia menangis. Ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah _'Cermin Ilusi'_.

.

.

**"MIROR OF ILLUSION"**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : angst/horor/hurt comfort**

**Warning : m/m, OOC, violence, non con, hermaphrodite, etc...**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_"Tragedy should be utilized as a source of strenght. No matter what sort of difficulties, how painful experience is, if we lose our hope, that's our real disaster." _**_- **Dalai Lama XIV**_

* * *

**Prologue**

TAP..TAP..TAP.. BRAAKKK! (suara pintu terbanting keras)

"HOGAKE-SAMA!"

Di tengah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan interior elegan itu terlihat seorang laki-laki tampan berusia 25 tahun sedang duduk di meja kerjanya yang besar. Tangannya yang memegang pena seketika berhenti menulis. Wajahnya terlihat cukup terkejut dengan teriakan bawahannya itu.

"Ada apa Kakashi? Tidak bisakah kau lebih pelan lagi membuka pintu?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang di tekan dan mata yang menyorot tajam.

"MAAF HOKAGE-SAMA! KUSHINA-SAMA DALAM KEADAAN KRITIS!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

**"APA!"**

* * *

oOo

* * *

"PLAKK!" (suara tamparan)

"HOKAGE-SAMA! KUATKAN DIRIMU!"

Terjadi keributan di ruangan tidur yang megah itu. Beberapa pasukan khusus tampak berjaga di pintu masuk dan yang lain berada di dalam ruangan bersama sang hokage. Terlihat seorang wanita sedang berteriak marah di hadapannya.

"Kau adalah pemimpin di negeri ini, kalau kau hancur seperti ini bagaimana dengan nasib rakyatmu!" ucap seorang wanita cantik setengah baya dengan rambut pirang panjang dan berdada besar. Dengan berlinang air mata dia menatap sedih keadaan anak angkatnya itu, sudah berhari-hari dia mengurung diri di kamar dan menolak untuk makan-minum.

Dia terpaksa harus memerintahkan Kakashi untuk mendobrak pintu kamar, takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kalau bukan karena gen Namikaze yang mengalir di darahnya, dia pasti sudah mati.

Che! Dasar gen Namikaze dengan sifat pemilik yang susah di prediksi.

Hhh... Sudah cukup kesedihan dengan kematian kushina, hatinya tidak akan bertahan kalau harus kehilangan satu orang yang disayanginya lagi. Sungguh pemandangan yang ironis, seorang hogake yang hebat dan disegani oleh semua orang harus terpuruk dan hancur karena kematian seorang wanita.

"Ini sudah hari ke tujuh sejak pemakaman Kushina, seharusnya kau sudah bisa menerimanya Minato."

"Aku tahu bahwa Kushina adalah wanita yang hebat dan di cintai seluruh rakyat, siapapun pasti akan merasa sangat kehilangan dengan kepergiannya. Kau kira aku tidak merasa sakit? Kushina dan kau sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri, jadi aku mengerti bagaimana hancurnya hatimu."

Minato hanya diam terduduk di lantai dengan punggung menyandar ke ranjang, rambut pirangnya maupun pakaiannya pun berantakan. Wajahnya pun tidak kalah menyedihkan dengan di penuhinya bulu-bulu yang tumbuh di sekitar kumis, dagu dan di pinggir pipinya, dia terlihat lebih tua 10 tahun. Walaupun dengan kepala tertunduk dapat terlihat kesedihan yang mendalam di sorot mata birunya yang kosong.

"Minato kau tidak boleh lemah. Kau adalah seorang Hokage, dirimu bukanlah milikmu sendiri. Apa kau lupa Minato, kau masih memiliki Naruto.. bayi laki-laki yang Kushina pertaruhkan nyawanya untuk dilahirkan kedunia ini. Dia adalah satu-satunya peninggalan dari Kushina yang sangat berharga, kau harus melanjutkan hidup demi dirinya Minato!"

(Diam)

Tidak ada reaksi. Sialan!

Hampir lima menit lamanya keadaan di ruangan tersebut begitu hening, sampai pada akhirnya...

"**HEH! **HA.. HA..!" tiba-tiba Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, seperti apa yang baru di dengarkannya adalah cerita konyol yang patut ditertawakan. Melihat hal mengejutkan itu semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut membelalakkan mata, dan tanpa sadar melangkah mundur.

_'INI TIDAK NORMAL'_ pikir mereka semua.

Benar-benar reaksi yang di luar dugaan.

HA.. HA.. (diam)

Menegakkan kepala, pandangan Minato langsung tertuju ke arah wanita yang di anggap ibunya tersebut. Sorot matanya yang semula kosong sekarang berubah menjadi dingin, suaranya menggeram.

"**Laki-laki?.. HEH! berharga?.. HAH! **jangan membuatku tertawa Tsunade-sama. ANAK ANEH ITU TIDAK PANTAS DISEBUT ANAKKU!."

"MINATO! jaga bicaramu, apa kau sudah hilang akal? Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap anakmu! Cintailah dia, terimalah dia apa adanya..kumohon Minato..." mohon Tsunade dengan air mata yang kembali bercucuran.

Menatap kosong, bibir Minato pun menyunggingkan senyuman sinis. "Walaupun aku dapat menerimanya, apa orang lain dapat bersikap hal yang sama?, apakah suatu hari dia akan pantas menjadi penerusku?" (semua terdiam tidak bisa menjawab).

"Jawabannya adalah TIDAK!, dia anak yang tidak sempurna. Sangat aneh! Aku tidak pernah melihat kondisi seperti dirinya di negara manapun."

"Tapi.. pikirkanlah sekali lagi! pertimbangkanlah...berilah dia kesempatan kedua... jangan hancurkan masa depannya sedini ini!," walau bagaimana pun Tsunade akan terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan Minato, demi cucu tercintanya.

Dengan perlahan sang hokage pun lalu berdiri. Walau dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan, dia tetap memancarkan aura kepemimpinan yang kuat. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu pasti tidak dapat memungkirinya. Minato Hokage-sama memang seorang 'natural born leader', belum pernah mereka menemui seorang pemimpin yang memiliki kharisma mengerikan seperti itu.

Lalu dalam benak setiap orang pun mulai muncul pertanyaan, _'siapa yang bisa melampaui kehebatan Minato Hokage-sama nanti?'_

Yang pasti, apabila hal itu terjadi pasti akan menjadi sebuah sejarah baru.

"Aku ingin Naruto keluar dari istana secepatnya."

(hening)

Merasa perkataannya tidak didengar dengan jelas maka dia pun mengucapkannya sekali lagi.

"AKU INGIN NARUTO KELUAR DARI ISTANA!" ucapnya dengan suara lantang.

"A..apa yang kau katakan? ini pasti bercanda kan? apabila ini pengaruh dari pikiranmu yang sedang labil itu sebaikknya hentikan Minato! Sebelum kau me-"

"Diam! jaga bicara anda Tsunade-sama! Apa anda lupa siapa penguasa di negeri ini? Perintahku adalah ABSOLUT!" ucapnya dengan mata liar dan gigi yang gemeretak. Dia tampak seperti orang yang tidak waras.

Tidak menyangka dengan perubahan sikap yang ekstrim, Tsunade pun hanya dapat berdiri membatu sambil menatap tidak percaya kepada Minato.

Sadar akan amarahnya, dia kemuadian menarik napas dalam, perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Dengan emosi yang sudah bisa di kendalikan, dia pun bersiap untuk bicara kembali.

"Dan namanya bukan lagi Namikaze Naruto tetapi UZUMAKI NARUTO!. Dia akan ku kirim ke Desa Oto tempat Mansion Uzumaki berada, setidaknya tempat tersebut menjadi berguna daripada di biarkan terbengkalai."

"Teganya kau! Bagaimana bisa kau menelantarkan darah dagingmu sendiri? apa karena wajahnya sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrimu sehingga kau ingin menyingkirkannya?"

**"Atau karena kau marasa malu?"** balas Tsunade sinis.

Melihat dari sudut matanya, Minato mengamati ekspresi wanita setengah baya itu dengan tampang bosan. "Aku tidak menelantarkannya, untuk sementara dia sebaiknya hidup berjauhan denganku. Setidaknya itu akan membuatku dapat berpikir dengan jernih."

_'Bohong!'_ teriak tsunade dalam hati. Kemana perginya anak angkat yang selama ini selalu tersenyum lembut dan bersikap hangat kepada siapa saja. Sekarang... apa yang ada di hadapannya? Monster!

Memutuskan pembicaraan telah selesai, sang hokage pun berlalu dari ruangan menuju pemandian sambil memerintahkan para pelayan untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk membersihkan dirinya. Meninggalkan Tsunade yang hanya berdiri diam di ruangannya dengan pikiran kalut.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Minato kemudian berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruang kerjanya. Sesampainya disana, dia memanggil Kakashi, dia tahu kakashi tidak akan jauh dari sisinya karena tugas utamanya sebagai kepala ANBU adalah melindungi Hokage.

"Kakashi!"

"Ya, Hokage-sama."

"Bawa Naruto ke Mansion Uzumaki di Desa Oto! mulai sekarang sampai ada perintah dariku Naruto akan tetap di tinggal di sana-"

Braakkk! ( tiba - tiba pintu kerja sang hokage di buka dengan paksa )

**"Aku yang akan membawanya!"**, ucap orang yang tiba-tiba masuk itu dengan lantang.

Benar saja, di situ terlihat Tsunade dengan aura mengerikan tengah berjalan perlahan menghampiri mereka. Tampaknya rasa marahnya masih belum reda.

"Kakashi kau siapkan saja semua barang-barangku, aku bersama Naruto akan pindah ke Desa Oto tempat Mansion Uzumaki berada."

Kakashi tampak terkejut.

Minato hanya diam.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama bagaimana dengan Rumah Sakit Konoha? Anda adalah kepala kedokteran di tempat itu. " ucap Kakashi dengan nada resah. Tsunade hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tenang saja Kakashi, masih ada Suzune yang bisa menggantikanku, sudah saatnya RS Konoha di tangani generasi yang lebih muda."

"Tolong siapkan semuanya Kakashi, aku mengandalkanmu." Ucap Tsunade sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Anda mau kemana Tsunade-sama?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan ke kamar Naruto."

Lalu dengan mata yang dingin dan penuh amarah di layangkannya tatapannya untuk terakhir kali kepada Minato. Kemudian ia pun lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

"Hokage-sa-"

"Pergilah Kakashi! turuti apa kemauan Tsunade-sama, itu adalah keputusannya." Ucap sang hokage sambil menyandarkan punggung di kursi mewahnya, wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah membungkuk hormat, pria berpenutup sebelah mata itu pun segera pergi dan berlalu dari hadapan pimpinannya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!"

Sambil berlari tergesa-gesa seorang pemuda datang menghampiri Tsunade. Wanita paruh baya yang sekarang berada di luar istana mendengar teriakan pemuda itu, dan kemudian berhenti berjalan. Tsunade menolehkan kepalanya, di tangannya tampak seorang bayi laki-laki lucu dengan rambut pirang lebat sedang tertidur pulas. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada terlihat kereta kuda besar berwarna keemasan sedang menanti kedatangan mereka.

Hah..hah.. nafasnya terengah-engah. Dihadapan wanita setengah baya itu dia tampak kehabisan nafas, terllihat dari posisinya yang membungkuk dengan kedua tangan di atas lutut.

"Iruka? Ada apa?"

Menegakkan posisi badan Iruka pun menatap Tsunade dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tsunade-sama komohon bawalah saya bersama anda!"

Tsunade pun terkejut. "Apa kau yakin Iruka?"

"Ya, saya sangat yakin!"

"Tsunade-sama, saya ingin membantu anda mendidik dan membesarkan Naruto-sama. Saya ingin membantu Naruto-sama untuk menjadi seorang Hokage yang hebat bagi Negara Hi!"

"Saya mohon...hanya ini satu-satu nya cara yang dapat saya pikirkan untuk membalas budi anda selama ini. Kalau bukan berkat anda, saya tidak mungkin berada di sini sekarang...!" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Menatap Iruka dengan tatapan lembut, Tsunade pun tersenyum hangat. "Baiklah Iruka, kau boleh ikut denganku. Tapi, kau harus ingat semua yang akan kita jalani dari sekarang bukanlah hal yang selalu menyenangkan.. kau harus siap Iruka!"

"BAIK, TSUNADE-SAMA. Saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga membantu anda!" ucapnya penuh semangat dengan mata berbinar.

Melihat sikap Iruka yang polos Tsunade lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat kemasi semua barangmu, kalau bisa sebanyak mungkin... karena kita akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama."

Sambil melirik ke arah istana dengan mata yang dingin, suara wanita setengah baya itu pun turun beberapa oktav. "Ku harap **DIA** akan menyadari sikap bodohnya!"

Tersenyum sedih, Iruka hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap hancurnya hubungan orang tua dan anak yang selama ini harmonis dan saling menghormati itu.

"SIAP, Tsunade-sama!" setelah itu Iruka segera berlari ke arah istana dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Dari jendela besar di lantai tertinggi istana yang di hiasi ukiran naga berwarna emas, naga yang yang melambangkan kekuatan dan kakuasaan, tampak seorang pria tampan berambut pirang dengan baju kebesaran negaranya tengah berdiri diam menatap keluar jendela. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi tetapi mata biru nya menatap intens ke arah kedua sosok yang akan masuk ke dalam kereta istana. Tidak! Bukan kepada kedua sosok itu, melainkan kepada sosok kecil yang di gendong salah satu dari mereka. Matanya tidak bisa lepas menatap sosok kecil itu, walaupun tidak begitu jelas karena jarak yang cukup jauh, dia dapat melihat bahwa sosok kecil itu memiliki rambut seperti dirinya. Dia menatap lekat kereta tersebut sampai menghilang dari pandangan dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

Sayup - sayup terdengar suara lembut yang berbisik di telinganya.

_'Minato... tolong jaga anak kita...'_

Memejamkan mata dengan erat dia lalu berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sikap dinginnya

"Maafkan aku Kushina... aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Prologue revisi. Maaf sekali untuk kesalahan yang banyak terdapat di dalam cerita. _Yup! this is my first fic_. Tolong bersabar ya...^^, terima kasih untuk semua masukannya, hal tersebut sangat berarti bagi author. Author sendiri telah mengedit beberapa nama negara di cerita ini sesuai masukan dari teman-teman.^^ **

**_Correction :_**

**_Hi = Api_**

**_Kaminari = Petir_**

**_Kaze = Angin_**

**_Tsuchi = Bumi_**

**_Mizu = Air_**

**_Fic ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia ninja, Hokage disini dapat dikatakan sebagai Raja/Kaisar/dll.., _**

**_NO FLAME, PLEASE!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Love,**

**Cl0v3rl34f**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Perfect Boy

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : angst/horor/hurt comfort**

_**Warning : m/m, OOC, violence, non con, hermaphrodite, etc...**_

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"**_**You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching, Love like you'll never be hurt, Sing like there's nobody listening, And live like it's heaven on earth." - William W. Purkey**_

* * *

**"**_**Every man has his secret. Sorrow which the world knows not. And often times we call a man cold when he is only sad." - Henry W. Longfellow**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Perfect Boy  
**

* * *

.

**3 years later**

.

( Ibukota Negara Hi )

**KONOHA**

.

Konoha, Ibukota dari Negara Hi yang luasnya mencapai 800 km² dengan populasi sekitar 10 juta jiwa, merupakan kota terluas dan terbesar di antara lima negara yang menjadi penguasa saat itu.

Pusat perekonomian dan militer. Wilayah Konoha dibagi menjadi 5 bagian: Pusat, Utara, Selatan, Barat, dan Timur. Dalam sejarah Kota Konoha terdapat lima klan bangsawan besar yang sangat berpengaruh, yaitu : Klan Namikaze, Klan Senju, Klan Uchiha, Klan Hyuuga, dan Klan Nara.

Ketua dari kelima klan hebat ini merupakan Klan Namikaze. Mereka bertempat di Konoha Pusat. Tetapi, seiring waktu klan ini mengalami krisis karena tinggal Namikaze Minato keturunan terakhir dari klan tersebut.

Pada saat perang besar terjadi, hampir seluruh anggota Klan Namikaze tewas di medan perang, meninggalkan Minato yang masih berusia 3 tahun di asuhan Klan Senju. Orang tua Minato telah lama meninggal karena kapal yang mereka tumpangi karam di laut oleh badai. Sehingga dua tahun terakhir dia di besarkan oleh kakeknya Namikaze Ryuhito (Hokage kala itu).

Klan Namikaze memang secara turun temurun merupakan Hokage ataupun petinggi Militer. Pada saat Namikaze Minato menikahi Uzumaki Kushina, dan kemudian memiliki keturunan di usia 25 tahun, muncul secercah cahaya untuk klan tersebut.

Tetapi, secepat harapan itu muncul secepat itu pula harapan itu sirna. Uzumaki Kushina meninggal dan sang hokage menolak untuk menikah lagi. Di tambah penolakan sang hokage kepada anaknya sendiri, nasib Klan Namikaze berada di ambang kehancuran.

Putus asa.

Klan Senju yang berperan sebagai keluarga pengganti bagi sang hokage pun di buat pusing, sehingga alternatif untuk mengadopsi anak dari klan bangsawan lain pun mulai di pikirkan...

* * *

oOo

* * *

Di Konoha Barat terdapat sebuah pembatas berupa dinding putih yang tingginya mencapai 10 meter. Dinding tersebut berdiri kokoh di sepanjang wilayah barat, sehingga menjadi pembatas dari bagian Kota Konoha lainnya. Pintu gerbang dan seluruh dinding terdapat lambang dari klan bangsawan yang terpampang dengan bangga.

Lambang berbentuk kipas dengan perpaduan dua warna merah dan putih. Siapa yang tidak mengetahui lambang keluarga ini? seluruh warga di Negara Hi pasti mengetahuinya, yang tidak lain pemiliknya adalah dari Klan Uchiha.

Klan misterius yang menurut rumor yang beredar bahwa keluarga intinya memiliki kekuatan misterius.

Klan yang memiliki potensi melebihi Klan Namikaze. Namun sampai sekarang semuanya hanyalah sebuah rumor belaka, belum ada yang dapat membuktikannya.

Kemungkinan itu selalu ada, begitulah yang di pikirkan warga Konoha, karena menurut sejarah Negara Hi yang memukul mundur pasukan aliansi dari empat negara pada zaman perang dahulu adalah Klan Uchiha.

Salah satu saksi hidup di zaman tersebut menceritakan, bahwa zaman perang dulu ( sebelum dicetuskannya perjanjian damai ) merupakan zaman yang sangat menyakitkan bagi sejarah Klan Namikaze.

Seluruh anggota Klan Namikaze gugur di medan perang di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Sabagai klan yang di klaim terkuat, Mereka tentu saja berada di barisan paling depan pertahanan. Kemunculan aliansi dari empat negara adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Negara Hi. Semuanya di luar ekspektasi. Tidak ada informasi mengenai hal itu...

Setelah di selidiki, ternyata ada penghianat di badan intelegen Negara Hi. Tidak tanggung - tanggung orang tersebut adalah kepala badan intelegen 'Orochimaru' dan ajudannya 'Yakushi Kabuto'.

Ketika diketahui, semuanya sudah sangat terlambat. Dengan perlawanan yang sengit Klan Namikaze termasuk Hokage berusaha menghadapinya dengan gagah berani. Tidak semudah itu mengalahkan klan terkuat, di pihak lawan juga mengalami cukup kerusakan. Tetapi, dengan jumlah yang sangat tidak berimbang akhirnya pasukan terdepan tersebut berhasil di tumbangkan. Sehingga hanya menyisakan sang hokage yang dalam mode bertahan.

Klan Senju dan Klan Hyuuga yang maju untuk memback up pun mengalami hal yang hampir serupa. Benar – benar suatu tragedi. Dengan susah payah dan dengan pasukan yang tersisa kedua klan itu berhasil menyelamatkan hokage yag terluka parah. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mundur.

Melihat kesempatan di depan mata, pasukan musuh tidak memberi belas kasihan, mereka memburu dengan kekuatan penuh. Keadaan semakin genting.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara dentuman yang keras dan teriakan kesakitan dari arah belakang pasukan musuh. Pasukan terdepan aliansi yang dipimpin empat Kage yang di butakan oleh ambisi tidak mengira bahwa pasukannya telah keluar dari formasi. Ketika mereka menoleh ke belakang pemandangan yang aneh terjadi.

Tempat dimana seluruh pasukan aliansi mereka berada sekarang di selimuti kabut tebal. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari wajah para pemimpin itu. Pasukan Hi yang melihat kejadian itu pun menatap dengan penuh tanya.

Dalam kabut tebal tersebut terdengar teriakan – teriakan kesakitan dan minta tolong di sertai dentuman – dentuman keras yang memekakkan telinga. Seperti ada monster yang sedang mengamuk. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

Pasukan yang di pimpin para Kage maupun pasukan Hi hanya dapat diam membeku dengan ekspresi horor, pertarungan pun di lupakan .

Tidak berapa lama kemudian muncul bayangan berkuda dalam jumlah besar keluar dari arah kabut tersebut. Mereka menyipitkan mata berusaha fokus untuk mengetahui identitas pasukan misterius itu. Jarak mereka memang cukup jauh. Pasukan aliansi berharap bahwa itu adalah pasukan mereka sendiri, tetapi hal itu seketika sirna ketika kabut mulai menipis dan menghilang.

KLAN UCHIHA!

Lambang besar di jirah tempur yang berbentuk kipas terlihat begitu agung, di tambah efek sinar matahari yang memantul di sekujur tubuh jirah mereka membuat seakan - akan mereka di liputi cahaya terang.

Klan Uchiha dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke tempat Hokage mereka berada. Di belakang pasukan Uchiha tampak pasukan masiv aliansi empat negara hancur porak poranda. Sebagian tewas dan sebagian lagi terluka parah. Dan yang paling membuat bulu kuduk merinding, di tengah gundukan tubuh yang berserakan terlihat sesosok laki-laki yang dengan gagahnya berdiri kokoh dan memandang dingin tubuh di sekitarnya. Dia hanya memakai celana jirah, atasan jirahnya tidak ada sehingga memamerkan tubuh maskulin yang kuat dan berotot.

MADARA UCHIHA!

Dia adalah Master dari Klan Uchiha...

Klan Uchiha yang seharusnya berada di Konoha bersama dengan Klan Nara secara tiba – tiba muncul di medan pertempuran. Baik pasukan Hi maupun musuh tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka. Bagaimana bisa? Hal tersebut masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang.

Menurut kesaksian dari Klan Nara, Klan Uchiha memutuskan pergi menyusul karena intuisi buruk yang mereka rasakan. Intuisi? Benarkah?..., yang pasti setelah pertempuran berakhir semua orang mulai berasumsi menurut keyakinannya masing – masing.

Pasukan dari pihak musuh pada saat di mintai keterangan pun kebanyakan hanya diam trauma ataupun amnesia. Ada yang berkata bahwa saat itu mereka tidak bisa melihat apa – apa. Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah kesakitan dan halusinasi munculnya sosok raksasa yang memporak - porandakan pasukan.

Bagaimana kronologis sebenarnya?

Tidak ada informasi yang dapat memuaskan rasa penasaran dari semua klan di Negara Hi.

Klan Uchiha adalah klan tertutup. Walaupun mereka loyal, segala informasi yang menyangkut tentang klan akan mereka jaga serapat dan seketat mungkin. Sang Hokage pun saat di tanya hanya tersenyum simpul dan menolak untuk berkomentar. Lelah mencari jawaban, seluruh klan akhirnya memutuskan diam dan kembali ke aktivitas masing - masing.

Pasukan Aliansi empat negara saat itu akhirnya memutuskan mundur. Terlihat kerusakan yang berarti di kedua belah pihak baik secara fisik maupun mental. Selama beberapa tahun kedua belah pihak memutuskan gencatan senjata. Perang panjang yang melelahkan dan menyisakan penderitaan membuat mereka berpikir panjang.

Hingga tiba pada suatu masa diputuskannya perjanjian damai yang dilayangkan bergantian di antara kedua belah pihak.

Seluruh rakyat bersuka ria dan bersujud syukur, setelah penantian yang begitu lama akhirnya peperangan berakhir juga.

Kepala Klan Uchiha 'Uchiha Madara' meninggal tidak berapa lama setelah perjanjian perdamaian terjadi. Madara mengidap penyakit TBC yang cukup serius, dan hal tersebut di perparah dengan dirinya ikut terjun secara langsung di medan perang. Klan Uchiha begitu terpukul dengan kehilangan seorang pemimpin yang hebat.

Atas sikap patriotik yang di tunjukkan Klan Uchiha, negara memberikan mereka penghargaan tertinggi dan jabatan di badan kepolisian Negara Hi. Sampai sekarang Klan Uchiha secara turun – temurun menguasai badan kepolisian negara.

Seluruh anggota kepolisian merupakan keturunan dari Klan Uchiha. Tetapi, tidak sedikit pula yang menduduki jabatan di ANBU atau bagian Militer lainnya. Klan Namikaze dan Klan Uchiha memang berada di zona yang sama. Bedanya kalau Klan Namikaze ibarat Matahari yang terang, selalu bersikap terbuka, mencolok, dan apa adanya, Klan Uchiha di ibaratkan seperti bulan tertutup awan, lebih suka bergerak di belakang layar dan tertutup.

Kesamaan lainnya adalah mereka sangat populer di kalangan kaum hawa. Berdarah bangsawan, hartawan, multi talent, dan karunia fisik yang rupawan, komposisi tersebutlah yang membuat kedua klan ini menjadi buruan para kaum hawa dari segala penjuru dunia.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Suara tangisan menyelimuti suasana duka yang berasal dari kediaman Kepala Klan Uchiha.

Seluruh warga Konoha turut berduka dengan kematian dari Uchiha Fugaku beserta istri dan anak sulungnya, Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Itachi. Para anggota klan memakai pakaian adat berwarna hitam dengan lambang Uchiha di punggung mereka.

Wajah – wajah kesedihan terpampang jelas. Di mansion yang megah itu tampak orang – orang silih berganti memberikan ucapan bela sungkawa. Tokoh – tokoh penting dan berpengaruh dari seluruh negara juga turut hadir, termasuk Namikaze Minato sang Hokage.

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun dengan kulit putih susu dan rambut hitam tengah berdiri tanpa bergeming di depan ketiga peti mati yang indah. Berbeda dengan anak kecil sebayanya yang mungkin akan meraung – raung menangis, dia hanya berdiri tegak dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Sasuke.." bocah laki – laki itu pun menoleh.

"Nak, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang." Pria yang tidak lain adalah pamannya Uchiha Obito berkata dengan lembut dan merangkul bahu kecilnya. Perlahan Obito pun menuntun dirinya menjauh dari peti menuju taman belakang rumahnya.

Di taman bunga yang luas itu tampak seorang pria tinggi besar dengan aura penuh wibawa berdiri membelakangi mereka. Pria itu sedang mengamati setangkai bunga matahari yang di tanam oleh ibu Sasuke.

"Minato-sama"

Pria itu berbalik. Wajahnya yang semula mengeras, ketika melihat Sasuke berubah menjadi lembut dan memberikan senyuman yang hangat.

Sejenak Obito merasa tertegun, berapa lama dia tidak melihat ekspresi itu.., dia melirik Sasuke kemudian kembali menatap sang hokage.

"Minato-sama, perkenalkan ini adalah keponakan saya Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari Kepala Klan Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku-sama."

Sasuke memandang wajah sang hokage dengan tampang stoic tanpa berbuat apa – apa.

Minato menghampiri mereka, senyuman masih terukir. Sorot matanya memancarkan kehangatan, seperti seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Di hadapan Sasuke sang hokage lalu berjongkok dan memegangi pundak kecilnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Halo, Sasuke.. perkenalkan namaku adalah Namikaze Minato," ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, mulutnya bungkam tidak ada niat untuk bicara.

Menurut ibunya sikapnya itu sangat tidak sopan, tetapi karena dia seorang Uchiha hal tersebut menjadi pengecualian. Klan Uchiha adalah klan yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, apapun yang mereka inginkan pasti akan mereka dapatkan, itulah perkataan ibunya dulu. Uchiha Sasuke memang sangat di manja dan di idolakan oleh ibunya. Bertolak belakang dengan sikap ayahnya yang sangat keras dan perfectionis serta kakaknya yang dingin.

"Sasuke.. aku turut berduka atas kematian orang tua dan kakakmu.. mereka adalah patriot negeri ini."

"Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, kesedihanmu, karena orang tuaku juga tewas di laut karena di terjang oleh badai. " ucapnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Kau adalah anak yang kuat! di usia sebelia ini sudah memikul beban berat, tetapi kau mampu menerimanya dengan tabah. Kita memiliki kesamaan, mungkin ini adalah petunjuk dari Kami-sama untuk menuntunku kepadamu."

Sasuke menatap mata biru sang hokage dengan tatapan hampa. Sedang Obito tampak berdiri patuh di belakang Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Anak yang begitu sempurna, anak yang selama ini aku dambakan..."

"Kau di takdirkan bukan hanya menjadi Kepala Klan Uchiha, tetapi menjadi Hokage untuk seluruh Negeri Hi ini!"

"Uchiha Sasuke.. mulai sekarang kau adalah anakku, dan akan tinggal bersamaku di Istana Klan Namikaze."

"Aku berjanji akan menyayangimu sepenuh hatiku, dan aku akan mengajarkanmu segala hal yang ku ketahui agar kau di masa depan menjadi Hokage yang tak terkalahkan!" Minato melepaskan bahu Sasuke untuk menggenggam erat kedua tangan kecil Sasuke, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan.

Angin berhembus kencang menyibak jubah kebesaran sang hokage dan rambut pirangnya. Ketiga orang itu terhanyut dalam dunianya masing - masing. Tanpa mereka sadari, bunga matahari yang semula berdiri bangga memamerkan keindahan fisiknya kini seakan terlupakan dengan kelopak bunga yang berguguran satu demi satu tertiup derasnya angin.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

**14 years later**

.

( Negara Hi )

**Desa Uzu **

.

Di dalam hutan yang lebat terlihat tiga orang wanita dan dua orang pria sedang mencari tanaman obat - obatan di wilayah Desa Uzu. Desa tersebut adalah milik dari Klan Uzumaki sebelum dibinasakan oleh Negara Kaminari saat zaman perang dulu. Sehingga yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah puing – puing dari sisa bangunan Kastil Klan Uzumaki yang telah hancur.

"Aduh! Hey! Jangan dorong – dorong, kakiku tersandung akar pohon nih!" jerit seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Ah! Maaf – maaf, hutan ini lebat sekali sih jadi aku merasa sedikit takut he.. he.." kata wanita berambut coklat pendek sebahu sambil tertawa gugup. Dia sebenarnya sangat ketakutan, karena menurut rumor yang beredar desa ini cukup berhantu.

"Jangan – jangan kau percaya dengan rumor yang beredar itu, asal kau tahu saja semuanya hanya cerita bohong belaka. Mana mungkin klan terhormat seperti Uzumaki jadi hantu gentayangan, mereka gugur sebagai pahlawan bangsa." kata seorang pria berambut coklat.

"Tapi... apa kalian tahu tentang kisah mansion yang ada di tengah hutan ini?" kata wanita berambut pirang pucat pendek sebahu.

Keempat temannya pun serentak menoleh ke arah dirinya.

"Maksudmu... mansion besar yang di dirikan beberapa tahun yang lalu itu? kalau tidak salah, itu tempat persinggahan hokage-sama kalau sedang berburu di sekitar sini kan?" kata pria berambut hitam dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ya benar, kalau kita melewati jalan yang ada pintu gerbang raksasa itu, pasti kita akan menjumpai mansion tersebut. Tetapi, apa boleh buat, kita harus memutar jauh dan bersusah payah seperti ini karena tempat tersebut terlarang bagi rakyat biasa. Huh! Kalau tidak demi tanaman obat langka itu, aku tidak akan mau pergi ke tempat ini." wanita berambut pirang itu terlihat kesal.

"Hmm... menurut orang – orang yang sering melewati tempat ini katanya mansion itu berpenghuni." kata wanita berambut hitam dengan dahi berkerut.

"Oh, iya.. iya.., tentang penghuni misterius di mansion hokage. Kasihan sekali, kudengar dia gila." Sahut wanita berambut coklat.

"Menurut penduduk desa, dia adalah selir dari hokage-sama..., tetapi.. dia mencintai orang lain dan memiliki anak. Kalau tidak salah.. anak tersebut kemudian di bunuh oleh hokage-sama, sehingga dia menjadi gila." lanjut wanita itu.

"Gosip tidak masuk akal!.. anak ?.. aku kurang tahu. Kalau dari versi yang kudengar, dia adalah saudara tiri dari hokage-sama, karena memiliki kondisi fisik yang lemah dia di asingkan di Mansion itu, tetapi lambat laun kondisinya bukannya bertambah baik malah bertambah parah sampai menggangu kesehatan mentalnya." ucap pria berambut hitam.

"Tentu saja mentalnya bakal terganggu! kalau cerita itu benar, kasihan sekali... hidup di pengasingan seperti itu, manusia manapun pasti menjadi gila." sahut wanita berambut hitam.

"Tunggu dulu.. dari tadi kalian bilang hokage.. hokage..., sebenarnya ini tentang hokage yang mana? Namikaze Minato-sama atau ...?" kata pria berambut coklat dengan bingung.

Keempat temannya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan, lalu kemudian mengacuhkan dirinya untuk kembali membahas topik pembicaraan tadi.

"Terus.. dari versi yang kudengar malah sebaliknya, dia merupakan tunangan hokage-sama tetapi hubungan mereka sangat rumit karena sang tunangan sangat membenci hokage-sama entah karena alasan apa. Ada yang bilang bahwa dia di perkosa hokage-sama sendiri sampai hamil, ada pula yang bilang hal tersebut masih berkaitan tentang tahta di Negara Hi, kalau tidak salah dia istri hokage-sama sekarang." ucap wanita berambut coklat, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit sendu.

"Rumor di luar sana memang tidak terkendali. Menurutku semuanya terlalu didramatisirkan, kalau sang hokage sampai mendengar gosip murahan tersebut, dia pasti tidak akan tinggal diam! Selama ini setahuku dia sangat sempurna, tidak ada kesalahan dalam pemerintahannya. Rumor skandal yang beredar pun kebanyakan berasal dari negara lain, mungkin ini hanya olahan dari orang - orang yang iri terhadap beliau..." sengit wanita berambut pirang.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Soalnya hokage-sama sangat populer, dan dicintai semua orang karena kebaikan dan sikap adilnya. Yah.. kalau pun ada cerita miring di luar sana pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya. " balas pria berambut hitam.

"Benar! setahu kita kan hokage-sama menikah dengan... eee... siapa itu namanyaa... aku lupaa... Hei! Ada yang tahu dengan siapa hokage-sama menikah?" teriak wanita berambut hitam frustasi.

"Tidak!" keempatnya menjawab serempak.

"Pernikahan mereka sangat tertutup, hanya anggota klan saja yang hadir. Waktu pernikahan di umumkan pun identitas istri beliau tidak di sebutkan, alasannya untuk menghindari pembunuh bayaran seperti yang terjadi di Suna." pria berambut hitam menjelaskan.

"Wahhh... hokage-sama pasti sangat mencintai istrinya..." ucap wanita berambut pirang penuh kekaguman.

"Romantis sekali..., sudah tinggi, tampan, jenius, perhatian pula..., hahhh..., aku ingin punya suami seperti itu...," ucap wanita berambut coklat dengan mata menerawang jauh.

"Aku juga sama, ohh... hokage-samaaaa...," desah wanita berambut hitam dengan tatapan terpesona.

Kedua pria yang sedari tadi melihat reaksi ketiga wanita itu hanya menonton dengan bosan.

"Tapi! mana ada manusia sempurna di dunia ini kan? Hokage-sama pasti memiliki kekurangan juga. Kalian jangan terlalu di butakan oleh yang tampak saja, kurasa kalian ini terlalu terobsesi dengan hokage-sama, seperti seorang maniak! Ha.. ha.. ha.." pria berambut coklat itu tertawa sendiri dengan lelucon yang di ucapkannya.

Ketiga wanita yang di ejek itupun menatap nyalang ke pria berambut coklat, dan secepat kilat tangan mereka melayangkan tamparan ke kedua pipi nya secara bergantian sambil berteriak_ 'KAU DIAM SAJA!'_ kemudian meninggalkannya pergi.

Pria berambut coklat itu jatuh terduduk ketakutan sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah, tubuhnya gemetar. Temannya yang menyaksikan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang "Haahh..., sudah ku bilang berulang kali jangan sekali - kali mengganggu khayalan kaum wanita," ucapnya dengan nada simpatik.

Pria berambut hitam itu lalu membantu temannya berdiri, kemudian mereka berdua pun pergi untuk menyusul ketiga wanita marah tersebut.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

**12 years ago**

.

( Negara Hi )

**Desa Oto**

.

"Hiks... Hiks... Huaaa... Cunade-baachannnn...! Iluka-senseiii...! Huaaa..."

Terdengar suara tangis memilukan dari seorang anak berusia 5 tahun di Mansion Klan Uzumaki, tubuh kecilnya terlihat memeluk erat tubuh kedua orang yang disayanginya.

Para warga Desa Oto berkumpul di kediaman tersebut, mereka terkejut saat mendengar teriakan minta tolong seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan pakaian berlumuran darah di depan mansion besar itu. Saat mereka semua berbondong – bondong masuk ke dalam masion, pemandangan mengerikan terpampang di hadapan mereka. Di ruang tamu yang tertata rapi dengan dekorasi elegan itu terlihat dua orang tubuh manusia dewasa tengah tergeletak di lantai, tidak bernyawa, dengan darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuh dan menggenangi ruang di sekitarnya.

Shock!

_'Bedebah mana yang melakukan hal ini?' _tanya mereka semua dalam hati dengan amarah di wajah.

Menyaksikan situasi menyedihkan itu, sebagian warga ikut menangis dan ada pula yang memaki – maki pelaku yang dengan sadisnya membantai kedua orang baik ini, meninggalkan seorang anak kecil tidak berdosa hidup sebatang kara.

Mereka merasa sangat prihatin dengan anak itu.

Seorang nenek dengan wajah lembut menghampiri bocah malang tersebut. Mata tuanya tampak berkaca – kaca, tidak tega melihat tubuh gemetar anak sekecil itu. Dia pun lalu berjongkok di samping kiri bocah yang tengah larut dalam kesedihannya.

Di ulurkannya tangan kanan tuanya untuk menyentuh pundak anak itu.

"Nak..., siapa namamu...?" tanya sang nenek dengan suara keibuan.

Sejenak tidak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis berkepanjangan. Cukup lama menunggu, Nenek itu berniat beranjak dari sisi sang anak. Namun, tidak berapa lama kemudian, kepala bocah malang itu terangkat dari tubuh jenazah dan dengan perlahan menatap wajah sang nenek.

Sang nenek merasa nafasnya tercekat, betapa tidak, walau di penuhi noda darah, wajah anak kecil tersebut luar biasa menawan, belum pernah dirinya melihat anak se rupawan ini. Dengan mata sembab dan air mata yang masih mengalir deras dari kedua manik birunya, dia pun menjawab sang nenek dengan suara halus,

.

.

"UZUMAKI NALUTO"

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.

**A/N : Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki interval usia sekitar 2 tahunan. Karena masih kecil cara bicara Naruto masih cadel (Uzumaki Naluto = Uzumaki Naruto), berbeda dengan Sasuke sang jenius, dia sudah mahir berbicara dengan kosakata rumit sekalipun. **

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Devil

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : angst/horor/hurt comfort**

**_Warning : m/m, OOC, violence, non con, hermaphrodite, etc..._**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_"When I despair, I remember that all through history the way of truth and love have always won. There have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time, they can seem invincible, but in the end, they always fall. Think of it-always." – Mahatma Gandhi_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Devil  
**

* * *

.

**KONOHA**

.

"KURANG AJAR! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKANNYA!"

Minato sangat murka. Dia berdiri dari kursi singgasananya, dadanya naik-turun tidak karuan.

"A..ampun Hokage-sama, ka..kami belum mengetahui siapa 'pelakunya'." ucap Kepala Desa Oto dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

"APA KATAMU?", Minato beranjak dari kursi singgasananya, "DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!" Teriaknya dengan wajah merah padam, tangannya sudah sangat gatal untuk mencekik leher tua itu.

Dia kehilangan figur seorang Ibu dan bawahan terbaiknya, sedangkan si tua bangka ini malah asik tidur dengan istri barunya!

"DAN KAU BARU MELAPORKAN KEJADIAN INI SETELAH 1 MINGGU..?"

Sang kepala desa hanya bisa megap - megap, dia kehabisan kata - kata.

"Hmm..." sang hokage tersenyum manis di buat - buat.

"KURONTOKKAN GIGI PALSUMU ITU SATU - PERSATU!" Desis Minato dengan aura membunuh.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi berdiri di hadapan sang hokage.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, tapi ini bukan kesalahan mereka. Saya mohon Hokage-sama, tolong tenangkan diri anda." Ucap kakashi sambil membungkuk dalam.

Sebenarnya dirinya juga sangat sedih dan marah mendengar berita itu.

Sang Hokage men-death glare Kakashi, "Jangan ikut campur urusanku! Minggir!" Seru Minato dengan gigi gemeretak.

Seperti predator dia menghampiri penghuni Desa Oto itu.

"To..tolong a...ampuni ka..kami..Hokage-sama, ka..kami tidak tahu apa – apa.." sang kepala desa dan pengawalnya bersujud meminta ampun, mereka sangat ketakutan, dan saking takutnya beberapa dari mereka sampai terkencing di celana.

"DIAM!" kakinya pun terangkat dan akan menginjak kepala orang tua itu.

Orang – orang yang hadir di ruangan terpekik ngeri, tidak pernah mereka melihat hokage semarah ini.

Mata Kakashi terbelalak, dia harus menghentikan ini! "Hoka- "OTOU-SAN!"

.

Kaki Minato berhenti di udara.

.

Seperti tersiram air es, dia tiba – tiba tersadar akan tindakannya.

Di letakkannya kembali kakinya ke lantai. Nafasnya memburu.

.

_'Kami-sama, apa yang telah ku lakukan...'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

.

Mata birunya menangkap sosok seorang bocah laki – laki berusia 7 tahun berambut hitam, tengah berdiri tegak di depan pintu, menatap dirinya tajam.

Semua orang yang berada di ruang singgasana itu tertegun. Tangan mengusap mata masing – masing.

Tadi...apakah hanya halusinasi mereka? sepintas mata Sasuke-sama seperti semerah darah.

"Sasuke..." ucap Minato lemah. Amarahnya hilang entah kemana.

Menatap satu – persatu orang – orang yang bersujud di hadapannya, dia lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Hhhh...," tangannya memijit – mijit keningnya.

"Kau!" Minato menunjuk sang kepala desa. "Dimana mereka di kuburkan?"

"Me..mereka di ku..kuburkan di belakang Ma..Mansion Uzumaki di Desa Oto, Ho..Hokage-sama.."

Minato lalu menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Matanya mulai berair.

"Kakashi, antar keluar orang –orang Oto ini."

Dia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"SEMUA BUBAR!" perintahnya dengan suara lantang.

"BAIK, HOKAGE-SAMA!" sahut mereka serempak sambil membungkuk hormat.

.

.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

"Otou-san, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengimbangi laju langkah sang hokage.

Minato melirik Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. "Terjadi pembunuhan di Desa Oto..."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Mereka berdua adalah Mantan Kepala RS Konoha dan Mentor di Sekolah Militer Konoha."

"Mereka di makamkan di Konoha?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, mereka di makamkan di Desa Oto." Balas sang hokage datar.

"Siapa pelakunya?"

"Masih belum diketahui, si tua mesum itu tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar!"

_'Si sialan itu, akan ku pecat dia nanti!'_ ancam minato dalam hati

Sasuke memegang dagunya, berpikir. "Jangan – jangan...pelakunya orang yang pernah berkhianat di Negara Hi? kalau tidak salah menurut arsip istana hanya dua orang yang belum di ketahui jejaknya, namanya-"

"Orochimaru dan Yakushi Kabuto. Mereka adalah buronan kelas S di negara ini," sela sang hokage.

Matanya penuh kebencian. Dia memiliki dendam pribadi kepada dua orang itu.

"Sepertinya mereka mulai bergerak kembali. Tou-san, mereka harus segera di habisi, kalau tidak, pasti akan ada korban lain." saran Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya.

.

Minato tiba – tiba berhenti berjalan. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

.

"Sasuke...Otou-san ingin minta tolong kepadamu." Minato menatap wajah Sasuke dengan lekat.

"Hn!" Air muka Sasuke tidak berubah, tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Tou-san akan pergi ke Desa Oto untuk..beberapa hari..."

"Jadi, segala kuasa di Istana Tou-san serahkan kepadamu...Kakashi juga akan ikut membantumu." Wajah Minato tampak gusar seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke singkat, matanya penuh selidik. "Kenapa Otousan harus kesana?"

Sang hokage tersenyum kecut. Jujur saja, dia sangat tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahu hal ini sekarang.

Uhh...Damn!Lidahnya terasa kelu.

Mata Sasuke menatap tajam seperti elang. Dia mengamati gerak – gerik sang hokage. _'Sangat mencurigakan,'_ batinnya.

Minato merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Sasuke. Dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, dia pun berkata-

"Maaf Sasuke, Tou-san akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah Tou-san kembali dari Desa Oto..."

.

Sang Hokage mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menatap mata Sasuke dengan serius.

.

.

"Tou-san akan mengenalkan **'DIA'** kepadamu."

.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

**Days later...**

.

**Desa Oto**

.

"Naruto-kun, ternyata kau adalah anak kandung dari Hokage-sama," ucap nenek Chiyo sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Kau mengingatkanku kepada almarhum cucuku di Suna dulu," lanjut nenek Chiyo dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Naruto memandang Nenek Chiyo dengan mata kosong. _'Hokage-cama?...Otou-cama?..'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Otou-cama?" tanya Naruto menatap wajah Nenek Chiyo.

"Iya..nak, kau tidak sendiri, masih ada Minato-sama...," balas nenek itu dengan senyuman sedih.

Mendengar nama ayahnya di sebut, mata biru Naruto kembali bercahaya. Terpancar harapan besar di sana.

"Ini bukanlah perpisahan terakhir...ingatlah...apabila kau dalam kesulitan, berkunjunglah ke tempat nenek...nenek akan sekuat tenaga membantumu," wajah tuanya terlihat sangat khawatir.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh tua itu.

.

.

.

_'Otou-cama...'_ ucapnya dalam hati, matanya memandang lekat sosok pria dewasa di hadapannya.

Sosok dingin yang bersamanya di dalam kereta hanya diam membisu, wajahnya memandang keluar jendela.

Minato begitu terhanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri, hingga dia tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa tubuh kecil yang sedang duduk di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman sambil tersipu malu.

.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar, hatinya berbunga – bunga. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan sesuatu, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok sang hokage.

.

.

"Otou-cama...Otou-camaku..."

.

**"Milikku..."**

.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

Sesampainya di Istana Namikaze, Naruto melihat ayahnya dengan tergesa – gesa keluar dari kereta.

"Tou-cama.." dia memanggil ayahnya. Tubuh kecilnya berusaha turun dari kereta yang tinggi itu.

Sekali lagi, TIDAK ada yang menolongnya.

Kaki kecilnya tersandung tangga kereta, dan dia pun jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Itaii..." Naruto bangkit dari tanah dan melihat kedua lututnya berdarah.

Mendengus kecil, dia hanya menepuk - nepuk lukanya seakan -akan dirinya tidak merasa sakit.

"Aku adalah lelaki yang kuat, aku tidak akan menangis kalena luka kecil!" Tegasnya.

Matanya kembali memandang sekitar, mencari sosok ayahnya.

"Ah! Itu dia Tou-cama!" teriaknya girang.

Dia pun berlari masuk ke dalam Istana dengan riangnya.

Para penjaga menatap heran kepada anak kecil itu, tapi tidak menghentikannya karena mereka tahu anak kecil itu bersama sang hokage.

.

.

Mulut mungilnya ternganga melihat keindahan dan kemewahan sekitarnya. _'Ini..cepelti di negeli dongeng'_ pikirnya senang.

"Lual biaca-" BRUUKK "ADUH!" Naruto jatuh terduduk di lantai, kepalanya terbentur pinggir vas bunga besar.

Tangan kecilnya memegang sisi kiri kepalanya, "Dalah..!" Grrr...dia merasa marah, sudah cukup rasa sakitnya hari ini.

Mana si brengsek yang menubruknya tadi!

Sapu tangan hitam terjulur di hadapan wajahnya, "Maaf Nona, saya tergesa – gesa tadi, apa anda baik – baik saja?" suara datar itu terdengar di telinga Naruto.

Ternyata yang menubruknya adalah bocah laki – laki seusianya juga.

Si sialan ini malah tetap kokoh berdiri, sedangkan dirinya tersungkur memalukan di lantai.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan menatap nyalang ke bocah berambut raven itu. Sapu tangan yang di tawarkan di acuhkannya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan intens, tatapannya sulit di artikan.

_'Kenapa bocah ini menatapku tanpa belkedip, cepelti tidak pelnah melihat olang caja!'_ Rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Dia merasa risih.

"Laki – laki...bukan pelempuan," desisnya

Seperti di tampar, Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. "APA?"

"Kau tuli ya? Aku ini laki – laki," tegas Naruto.

.

Tangan Sasuke yang masih terjulur, ditaruhnya kembali ke saku celananya. Hilang niatnya berbaik hati.

Di amatinya penampilan Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

_'Seperti pengemis'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Kepalanya lalu menunduk. "Menjijikkan," gumamnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Naruto kecil mendekat ke tempat Sasuke berdiri.

Damn! Ternyata dia jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

Naruto bertambah kesal karena harus menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap bocah tidak sopan ini.

Kepala Sasuke kembali tegak, matanya menatap dingin tubuh mungil di depannya.

"KAU MENJIJIKKAN!"

"Tampang dan gendermu tidak sesuai, DOBE!" Hina Sasuke.

.

Setelah perkataan menyakitkan dari Sasuke, sejenak suasana menjadi diam.

Hingga Sasuke memutuskan menambah garam di luka Naruto yang sudah meradang.

.

"Heh!..Tidak menarik." Dengusnya kasar. Sorot matanya merendahkan.

Amarah Naruto kecil tersulut, dia pun lalu menerjang, memukul Sasuke dengan membabi buta.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Dia dengan santainya menepis semua serangan Naruto.

.

**"ADA APA INI!" **Seru seseorang dengan suara menggelegar.

.

Naruto menghentikan serangannya.

Di belakang Sasuke dia melihat ayahnya dengan ekspresi garang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Otou-"BUKK" Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan memukul keras ulu hati Naruto.

BRUKK! Naruto tersungkur di hadapan Sasuke, tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya.

"O..Otou-cama..." tangan kanan Naruto terulur ke arah ayahnya, "Tolong..."

Matanya berair menahan sakit. Bayangan ayahnya semakin lama semakin kabur.

Di tengah kegelapan yang di rasakannya, samar –samar dia mendengar bocah raven itu berkata-

.

"Otou-sama? Hei, siapa kau sebenarnya?" nada suaranya tetap tanpa perasaan.

.

Ohh..betapa Naruto begitu membencinya!

.

_'Mulai cekalang dia adalah mucuh telbecalku.'_ Sumpah Naruto kecil sebelum kegelapan meliputinya, dan dia pun tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Uhh..." Naruto mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Dia merasa mual, dunia serasa berputar.

Sambil mengusap mata dengan tangan kecilnya, Naruto berusaha bangun dari tempat pembaringannya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Terutama bagian kepala, perut, dan lututnya. Dilihatnya ketiga bagian itu telah diperban.

_ 'Apa yang cebenalnya teljadi?...dimana aku?,' _dia memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

Sepertinya dia berada di kamar seseorang. Barang - barang di kamar tersebut menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya adalah seorang yang sangat maskulin. Terlihat dari berbagai macam perlengkapan tempur dan sebuah katana besar berwarna hitam yang bertengger di dinding berwarna biru malam itu.

"Hmm..kamal ini begitu culam...cepelti apa pemiliknya ya..?" ucap naruto dengan lemah, tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut sakit.

"Cemuanya celba walna bilu dan hitam, menggelikan..." dia nyengir, membayangkan hal yang lucu untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya.

.

Bersandar di kepala ranjang yang sangat besar itu, Naruto mulai mengingat kejadian menjengkelkan sebelumnya.

"Dasal teme...aku tidak akan memaafkannya..."ucapnya dengan nada marah. Belum pernah dia membenci seseorang seperti ini, apalagi baru pertama kali bertemu. Kata almarhum gurunya dulu, kebencian akan membuahkan kesengsaraan dan kehancuran. Tetapi, entahlah... ada sesuatu dari anak berambut raven itu yang membuatnya otomatis membencinya.

"KAU SUDAH BANGUN."

Sasuke dengan coolnya bersandar di pintu, menatapnya dengan intens.

Mata Naruto membesar, "A..apa...cejak kapan kau di citu!" teriaknya, terkejut.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terus memandangnya dengan dingin.

Naruto merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Sasuke. _'Aku tak akan kalah!'_ gerutunya, dia pun membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan sama dinginnya.

Perlahan tetapi pasti Sasuke datang mendekat, sikap arogan bocah raven itu membuatnya ingin muntah.

Dia menatap Sasuke penuh curiga, _'Mau apa ci teme ini?'_

Sorot mata Sasuke yang semula dingin kini berubah penuh kebencian.

Melihat perubahan yang begitu drastis, dia merasa terancam, dia ingin berada sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan bocah mengerikan tersebut.

Tetapi, belum sempat dia mengambil keputusan, Sasuke dalam sekejap sudah berada di atas ranjang, di atas tubuhnya...

Tangan kiri Sasuke menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat hingga sirkulasi darahnya seperti akan putus, sedang tangan kanannya menjambak rambut pirang sebahu Naruto dan mengangkat kepalanya hingga wajah mereka berdekatan.

Jantung Naruto berdegub begitu kencang...nafasnya tidak teratur...dia merasakan dirinya terserang panic attack. Betapa tidak, pemandangan horor terpampang didepan wajahnya.

Mata Sasuke yang semula hitam kini menjadi semerah darah, pola aneh melingkari bola mata merahnya.

Dia ingin berteriak, dia ingin berontak, tetapi seperti membeku tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, dia di handle seperti boneka mainan.

Bibir Sasuke mendekat ke telinganya, hembusan nafasnya membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Kau lelap sekali tidur di ranjangku, dobe." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau tahu..kita ini adalah saudara tiri...Otou-san telah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku," lanjut si bocah raven.

_'Caudala tili?..Tidak...tidak mungkin...Tou-cama..kenapa..?'_ batinnya menjerit, kalau saja dia bisa bergerak, dia pasti akan berlari menemui ayahnya dan bertanya langsung.

Merah bertemu biru.

Sasuke menyeringai, wajah tampannya berubah sangat mengerikan dengan amarah yang siap meledak.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu!" "Kau kerikil penghalang! Tahta Hokage adalah milikku!" desisnya di wajah Naruto.

Tubuh kecilnya mulai gemetar.., sosok Sasuke sekarang seperti bukan manusia bagi Naruto.

Dia mengingat buku dongeng yang pernah di bacanya dulu...buku tentang iblis yang menyamar menjadi malaikat untuk memakan jiwa manusia. Dalam bayangan polosnya, Iblis itu sekarang adalah Sasuke.

_'Di..dia..bukan manucia, di..dia..iblis..!' _

_'Otou-cama...aku akan melindungi Otou-cama..cupaya iblis ini tidak memakannya..!'_ Walau dalam keadaan ketakutan dan tidak berdaya, dirinya tidak akan menyerah. Tidak...tidak semudah itu, dia adalah anak yang kuat.

"Heh! Ha..ha..kasihan sekali..kau begitu terobsesi dengan orang yang tidak menginginkanmu!" Sasuke menyeringai lebar ketika cahaya di manik biru itu mulai meredup.

"Otou-san tidak akan pernah mencintaimu..dia sangat membencimu.."bisik Sasuke dengan kejamnya di telinga Naruto.

Dari manik biru yang indah itu, mengalir air mata yang tak terbendung lagi.

Puas melihat hasil perbuatannya, Sasuke lalu melepaskan cengkramannya.

Masih berada di atas tubuh mungil tersebut, Sasuke mengamati wajah Naruto dengan pandangan merendahkan, bibirnya tersenyum mengejek. Bagi seorang yang stoic seperti dirinya, ini merupakan hal yang sangat langka. Belum pernah dia bertindak dan bereaksi selepas ini kepada orang lain seumur hidupnya.

Anak kandung Otou-san memang beda...

Sayang sekali dia laki – laki...kalau dia perempuan segalanya akan lebih menarik...

Dirinya kembali mengamati bocah pirang itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, terutama ekspresi menderitanya. Sasuke kecil dengan rakusnya menyimpan dan mengingat semua ekspresi dari sosok mungil tersebut dalam memorinya.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, tubuhnya lunglai tidak ada tenaga. Mata merah Sasuke memaksanya untuk submissive.

Merasa cukup. Sasuke lalu bangkit berdiri dan turun dari ranjang megahnya. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang dia berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum melangkah keluar melewati pintu, Sasuke mengucapkan kata – kata yang akan menghantui Naruto sampai dia dewasa nanti...

.

"Hn!"

.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI NERAKA, DOBE."

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

**A/N : Thank's for the reviews ^^. **

**Terima kasih untuk semua masukannya... **

**Author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Mohon maaf banyak kata - kata kasar dalam cerita. **

**Naruto anak yang cukup cerdas, namun level intelektualnya masih jauh di bawah Sasuke.**

**Sasuke masih kecil tapi bertindak dan berpikir seperti orang dewasa. Dia hanya menampakkan sisi gelapnya kepada Naruto... **

**Sebaliknya, Naruto sangat haus akan kasih sayang Minato, dia seorang father complex...dan ini akan menjadi salah satu sumber masalah Sasuke di masa mendatang. **

**.**

**So...(^.^)**

**C U Next Chap...**

**.**

**Love,**

**.**

**Cl0v3rl34f**


	4. Chapter 3 : Father's Decision

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : angst/horor/hurt comfort**

_**Warning : m/m, OOC, violence, non con, hermaphrodite, etc...**_

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." – Andre Gide, Autumn Leaves.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Father's Decision**

* * *

.

**2 years later**

**.**

Hosh...hosh...hosh...

Terlihat seorang anak berumur 7 tahun sedang berlari menuruni tangga menara dengan semangat membara.

"Cepat...cepat..cepaaattt...!" teriaknya nyaring

"Hosh..Di..dimana...Hosh..dimana Otou-sama tadi? tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia terlihat kehabisan nafas, keringat bercucuran dari keningnya, wajahnya bersemu merah karena berlari.

"Dasar tangga sialan! kalau saja kamarku tidak dimenara ini aku pasti bisa bertemu Otou-sama sesuka hatiku.." gerutu Naruto setelah bersusah payah menuruni tangga yang begitu banyak.

"Apa aku salah lihat ya? Sepertinya tadi aku melihat Otou-sama melewati lorong ini."

.

Sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sunyi Naruto mulai bersenandung pelan, lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan almarhum neneknya sebelum dia tidur.

.

'Aria klan uzumaki' sebut neneknya dulu. Naruto sangat menyukai lagu tersebut, begitu lembut dan indah, sampai dia hampir menitikkan air mata setiap kali menyanyikannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari kenangan menyedihkan tentang neneknya.

Dia menatap sekitarnya, 'Tidak ada penjaga,' batinnya.

Hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang mengherankan, di bagian istana ini maksimal hanya 4 atau 5 prajurit saja yang berjaga.

.

"Mungkin mereka sedang menjaga Otou-sama dari orang – orang jahat" pikir Naruto dengan polosnya sambil menganggukkan kepala.

.

Dia kemudian menatap jauh kedepan... mengingat kembali kejadian dan perkataan ayahnya 2 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_**2 years ago**_

_**.**_

"_Mulai sekarang kau tinggal di bagian Timur Istana", ucap Minato tanpa memandang wajahnya. "Lihat itu" ayahnya menunjuk menara yang menjulang tinggi di ujung timur istana. "Itu adalah kamarmu." Lanjutya dengan suara datar._

_Naruto memandang menara itu seakan – akan bangunan itu akan menelannya. Bagian timur istana yang memiliki menara itu terlihat bagaikan bumi dan langit dengan Istana Utama. Seperti bagian yang sengaja dipisahkan. Terlihat dari bangunannya yang tidak begitu terurus dan cukup tua._

_Sambil memandang bangunan itu dalam diam, dia merasakan dirinya merinding, seperti ada yang menatapnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Tidak. Tidak ada yang sedang memandangnya. 'Bahkan ci teme cialan itu caja cedang acik membercihkan kukunya' makinya sambil melempar pandangan menusuk kepada Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Kakashi. "cempat – cempatnya dia!" gumam Naruto marah. _

"_Tapi Hokage-sama, bukankah tempat itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk tahanan politik saja? menurut saya ini sangat tidak pantas bagi Naruto-sama" ucap Kakashi terus terang._

_Sang Hokage men-death glare kepala ANBU tersebut, hingga membuat mulut lancangnya terkunci seketika._

"_Tidak apa – apa Kakachi-ojican, lihat! ada taman bunga indah dicini, lagipula halamannya juga cangat luaasss.." ucap Naruto sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar – lebar, senyuman hangat terukir di bibirnya._

_Kakashi tertegun melihat senyuman Naruto. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat anak itu tersenyum semenjak berada di Istana. 'Senyuman yang begitu memikat.'_

'_Bodoh sekali Hokage-sama sampai membuang anak se-menawan ini.' Pikirnya sambil membalas senyuman Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. _

"_Ne...Naruto-kun..kau jahat sekali memanggilku ojisan, padahal aku kan tidak tua..." Rengut Kakashi dengan suara yang di buat – buat._

_Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu sang kepala ANBU._

_Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, sang hokage diam – diam mengamati Naruto dari sudut matanya. Raut wajahnya mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, seperti terkenang sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan._

_Minato merasakan cairan metalik di mulutnya. Dia lalu meraba bagian itu dan kemudian melihat jari – jarinya. 'Darah..' dia terkejut, ternyata tanpa disadarinya dia telah menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat._

_._

_Naruto yang melihat noda darah di jari ayahnya, langsung berlari menghampirinya. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat khawatir._

_._

"_Otou-cama! Dalah...Otou-cama beldalah..." sahutnya khawatir, apa yang harus di lakukannya..ayahnya perlu bantuannya._

_Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto lalu melepas kaos orange-nya, lalu disodorkannya kepada ayahnya untuk mengelap darah di jari sang hokage._

_Naruto tidak memperdulikan lagi keadaannya yang setengah telanjang, dia terlalu fokus kepada ayahnnya._

_Mata biru Minato membesar, melihat kearah tangan si anak. Dia terdiam kehabisan kata._

_._

"_Bial Naluto belcihkan, Otou-cama" ucap Naruto menatap lurus kewajah ayahnya dengan senyuman manis. Diambilnya tangan yang terkena darah itu lalu di lapnya menggunakan pakaiannya._

_._

_Semua orang yang melihat adegan itu tampak terpaku, tindakan Naruto benar – benar di luar dugaan._

_._

_Sang Hokage tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia kemudian menarik kembali tangannya dengan kasar, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat shock dengan tangan masih di posisi semula._

_._

"_Tou-cama..." ucap Naruto lemah sambil melihat sosok ayahnya yang menjauh._

_._

_Dia melihat pakaian yang telah bernoda darah di tangannya. _

_Di dekatkanya pakaian bernoda darah itu ke dadanya, 'Mungkin Otou-cama melaca malu' ucapnya dalam hati._

_Senyum hangat pun mengembang dari bibir mungilnya, genggaman tanganya semakin erat ke pakaian tersebut. 'Aku akan menyimpan kaos ini dan tidak akan pelnah mencucinya lagi', Naruto kembali menatap kearah ayahnya pergi, senyum dibibirnya masih terukir, wajahnya bersemu, dan matanya terpesona. _

_._

_Seerrr.._

_._

_Bulu kuduknya berdiri. _

_._

_Sialan.._

_._

_Dia membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang ._

_._

_Hitam bertemu biru._

_._

"_Kau seperti perempuan yang sedang kasmaran, Dobe" Sasuke tersenyum sinis._

_._

_Wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. Dia sangat terkejut dan secara refleks mundur ke belakang menjauhi Sasuke._

'_Cejak kapan dia di belakangku?' tanya Naruto dalam hati._

_._

_Berdiri angkuh dengan satu tangan di saku celana, dagu terangkat tinggi, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan superior._

_._

"_Kau membuatku muak!" cela sang raven._

_._

_Naruto menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan kuat, sorot matanya penuh kebencian kepada Sasuke._

_._

"_Aku tidak akan kalah dalimu!"_

_._

_._

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

"Haahh.." Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

.

Semenjak hari itu hubungannya dengan Sasuke bukan hanya sebatas rival tetapi juga musuh. Dia benar – benar membuat hidupnya semakin sulit. Tiada hari tanpa siksaan dari sang raven. _'Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja!'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

.

Malahan beberapa hari ini si iblis itu semakin menjadi.

.

Dia sering mendapati sang raven berkeliaran di kamarnya, ada atau tidak ada dirinya. Sasuke bertingkah seenaknya saja, seperti kamar itu adalah miliknya.

.

Pertahanan diri Naruto mencapai ambang batas, ketika tadi malam dia mendapati Sasuke tidur disampingnya. Bagaimana bisa? Kamarnya kan selalu terkunci rapat...

Tanpa pikir panjang, malam itu dia pun menyeret Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Yah..walaupun dengan usaha yang sangat keras..

.

Si iblis itu merasa sangat marah karena tidurnya terganggu. Dia lalu menggunakan mata terkutuknya untuk membungkam dirinya, kemudian merobek pakaiannya dan menampar wajahnya.

.

Pada akhirnya dialah yang tergeletak di lantai luar kamar dengan pakaian compang – camping, dan pipi kanan yang memar.

.

Tapi, dia tidak menangis! Dia lebih baik mati daripada menangis karena Sasuke. Sekeji apapun Sasuke memperlakukannya dia tidak akan tunduk dan takut!

"Si bar-bar sialan itu...dia pasti ingin membunuhku saat tidur!" ucap Naruto dengan nada meninggi. Disentuhnya pipi kanannya yang telah di plester.

.

_'Akan kucari kelemahannya. Aku akan membalasnya berkali – kali lipat,'_ tekadnya dalam hati.

.

Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan sikap kompleks Sasuke. Dia sangat lelah, tubuh dan pikiran kecilnya tidak mampu untuk mencerna semuanya.

.

.

"Hokage-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap seseorang dengan nada hormat.

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Dia mendengarkan suara tersebut.

"Yamato, kau taruh semua barang – barang ini di kamar Naruto. Semua pakaian miliknya kau musnahkan saja." Kata sang hokage dengan wibawa.

Mata naruto membesar, dadanya bedebar. 'Otou-sama!' teriaknya girang dalam hati.

.

Yamato terdiam sejenak.

"Ta..tapi Hokage-sama, ini pakaian pe-"Otou-sama!"

Naruto dengan senyum mengembang berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Beberapa pengawal tampak mendampingi sang hokage sambil membawa beberapa peti barang.

Kedua pria dewasa itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Otou-sama...ada apa kemari? Apa Otou-sama ingin menemuiku?" ucapnya dengan penuh harap di hadapan sang hokage.

Yamato yang berada di belakang sang hokage menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

Naruto tidak mengubrisnya, dia memandang ayahnya dengan senyuman termanisnya sambil menunggu jawaban yang diharapkannya.

Minato memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, dahinya berkerut. Pertanyaan Naruto di acuhkannya.

.

"Kau dilarang untuk memotong rambutmu lagi. Walau sepanjang apapun kau tidak boleh memotongnya...dan..." Minato memandang dagu Naruto, dia menolak untuk memandang matanya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memakai kimono." Perintahnya dengan serius, nada bicaranya mengandung ancaman bila Naruto tidak mematuhinya.

.

Senyuman di wajah Naruto lenyap seketika.

Rambut panjang? Kimono?

Selama ini dia selalu memotong pendek rambutnya. Seperti rambut cepaknya sekarang, dia sangat menyukainya, karena dia terlihat lebih maskulin dan kuat. Tapi...apa ayahnya serius dengan keputusannya?

Naruto kemudian bertatapan langsung dengan mata sang hokage.

Baru pertama kali ini Minato bertatapan langsung dengan mata anaknya. Sorot matanya begitu dingin, wajahnya stoic, tubuhnya memancarkan aura dominan yang menekan.

.

'_Otou-sama pasti sangat terluka karena kehilangan Okaa-sama. Oleh karena itu dia ingin aku menjadi perempuan.'_ Batin Naruto sedih tanpa tahu penyebab sebenarnya. Tsunade-baasan dan Iruka-sensei telah memperingati dirinya dari kecil tentang perubahan sikap ayahnya karena kematian ibunya. Tetapi..dia tidak menyangka akan separah ini.

.

"Baik, Otou-sama, aku akan melakukannya." Ucapnya mantap tanpa keraguan.

.

Sang hokage kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke bahu Naruto, sambil menyebutkan perintah selanjutnya.

"Lalu...mulai sekarang kau juga tidak akan memanggilku Otou-sama lagi, hanya Sasuke yang boleh memanggilku begitu. Kau harus memanggilku Hokage-sama, Minato-sama, Namikaze-sama, atau lainnya kecuali Otou-sama."

.

Hati Naruto seperti tersayat sembilu. Hanya ayahnya yang bisa menyakitinya seperti ini.

Tetapi dia sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang ayahnya dengan cara apapun...

Ya...apapun...

Senyum di wajahnya tidak goyah sedikitpun, malah semakin lebar.

"Baik, Minato-sama!" sahutnya penuh hormat dengan tubuh membungkuk dalam.

.

"Hn!" balas sang hokage

.

"Yamato! Kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu." Kemudian tanpa melihat Naruto lagi sang hokage pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Siap, Hokage-sama!"

.

Yamato kemudian melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Dia sangat kasihan dan kagum dengan anak kecil itu. Dia tadi sebenarnya sangat marah dan tidak setuju dengan sikap pemimpinnya.

.

Yamato kemudian menengadah, memandang langit.

'Semoga Kami-sama memberikan kekuatan pada anak yang berharga ini.' Doanya dengan hati yang tulus.

.

.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

Di ruang kerja sang hokage yang sangat megah dan luas di Istana Namikaze, terlihat beberapa orang sedang berkumpul seperti mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan serius.

Minato saat itu sedang duduk di kusi kerjanya dengan tenang dan tampak menulis sesuatu.

"Hokage-sama, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Ucap Kakashi dengan serius.

Pria pirang tersebut memasukkan surat yang di tulisnya ke dalam amplop, kemudian disegelnya dengan lambang klan Namikaze, dan di serahkannya kepada Hayate, salah satu pengawal kepercayaannya.

.

"Hayate, serahkan ini kepada seorang nenek bernama Chiyo di Desa Oto. Katakan kepadanya untuk merahasiakan semua identitas Naruto sebenarnya."

.

Dengan patuh Hayate kemudian mengambil surat tersebut, dan kembali berdiri di tempatnya semula, menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

.

Pria pirang tersebut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kakashi dan Ibiki, sorot matanya mengintimidasi.

.

"Seperti yang kujelaskan sebelumnya, kalian harus membungkam siapa saja dan menjaga segala informasi mengenai Naruto. JANGAN SAMPAI ORANG LAIN TAHU BAHWA DIA ANAKKU!"

.

Minato kemudian mencondongkan badannya kedepan, dagu ditopang di kepalan tangan kanannya.

.

"Mengenai kondisi Naruto yang seorang Hermaphrodite, itu juga termasuk 'top secret'. Jangan sampai Naruto mengetahui kondisi tubuhnya sebelum ada perintah dariku."

.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-sama, apa dia harus di beritahu juga? Mengingat dia adalah pewaris tunggal anda saat ini." Tanya Ibiki dengan datar.

"Tidak. Aku sendiri yang akan memberitahunya di saat yang tepat nanti."

"Aku memiliki rencana besar untuk mereka berdua." Jawab sang hokage dengan tegas.

.

"Rencana?" Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya seraya berpikir. "Jangan – jangan anda ingin memanfaatkan kondisi tubuh Naruto-sama dalam hal ini Minato-sama." Tebak Kakashi kepada sang hokage.

.

Pria pirang tersebut lalu tersenyum miring, "Kau memang jenius Kakashi!" Pujinya.

.

Hayate dan Ibiki kemudian menaikan sebelah alis mereka, penasaran dengan rencana besar sang hokage.

.

"Benar! Secara rahasia aku akan menunangkan mereka berdua, memberikan cincin simbol kebangsawanan negara Hi yang sebenarnya cincin pertunangan, untuk mereka pakai. Kemudian..."

.

Minato tersenyum lebar penuh taktik. "10 tahun kemudian mereka akan menikah, suka ataupun tidak suka mereka harus melakukannya dan memberikanku seorang cucu." Jelas sang hokage dengan wajah penuh ambisi.

.

"Hokage-sama...apakah itu tidak terlalu kejam? Bagaimana dengan perasaan mereka berdua?" protes Kakashi.

.

Sorot mata sang hokage menjadi sedingin es.

.

"Aku melakukan semua ini demi Negara Hi. Sasuke boleh memiliki wanita lain bila dia mau, tetapi satu syarat dariku, pewaris selanjutnya setelah Sasuke harus berdarah Namikaze."

"Tapi, apabila anak pertama Naruto bukan milik Sasuke, otomatis Naruto harus menjadi istri dari ayah anaknya dan mengikuti lelaki itu. Pewaris selanjutnya setelah Sasuke akan kuserahkan ke Klan Senju."

.

"Ta..tapi bagaimana apabila suami Naruto meninggal dan Sasuke-sama menikahinya, kemudian memiliki anak?" tanya Hayate takut – takut.

.

Sejenak Minato tampak terdiam.

.

"Kalaupun hal tersebut terjadi, Sasuke tetap tidak akan bisa menikahi Naruto apabila anaknya bersama orang lain itu masih hidup. Walaupun anaknya juga turut tiada, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa menikahinya, setidaknya secara sah. Dan selanjutnya tahta tetap jatuh ke tangan Klan Senju."

.

Ketiga pria di hadapan sang hokage meringis, mereka menganggap rencana pria berambut pirang tersebut sangat tidak manusiawi.

.

Sang Hokage mengamati ketiga bawahannya itu. Dia dapat membaca apa yang mereka pikirkan.

.

"Apakah anda yakin Naruto-sama dapat memiliki anak seperti halnya wanita normal?" Kakashi masih merasa tidak percaya.

.

"Hmm...Seharusnya demikian, tetapi aku akan memerintahkan Suzune untuk men-check up Naruto setiap sebulan sekali untuk memastikannya."

.

Ketiga pria tersebut terlihat mengangguk serempak.

.

"Selain itu aku juga akan mewariskan wilayah Klan Uzumaki kepada Naruto. Sekarang pun Mansion untuk tempatnya tinggal sedang di bangun di Desa Uzu." Ucap sang hokage datar.

"Pada saat dia berumur 17 tahun, Mansion itu akan menjadi miliknya. Setelah Mansion itu selesai, dia akan ku kirim kesana dan baru boleh kembali ke Konoha setelah usianya 17 tahun untuk melaksankan pernikahan, apabila semuanya berjalan sesuai harapanku. Dan tentu saja Sasuke juga akan kukirim ke empat negara selama 10 tahun untuk study militer, dan lainnya." Lanjutnya.

.

"Apakah ini memang jalan yang terbaik, Hokage-sama?" tanya Ibiki lemah.

.

Pria berambut pirang tersebut hanya diam membisu.

.

"Kakashi, semuanya telah tertulis di gulungan yang kau pegang itu. Apabila terjadi sesuatu kepadaku nanti, kuharap kau dapat menggunakannya dengan bijak."

.

Kalau saja mereka bertiga tidak melihat sorot mata Hokage yang begitu sedih, mungkin mereka akan berpikir bahwa Minato-sama merupakan orang yang tidak berperasaan._ 'Ini pasti juga keputusan yang berat bagi beliau'_ batin mereka bertiga.

.

"Saya berjanji Hokage-sama, saya akan menjaga amanat ini sebaik mungkin." Jawab pria bermata satu itu dengan hormat.

.

Sang hokage kemudian berdiri dan menatap ketiga orang kepercayaannya itu satu – persatu.

.

"Kakashi, mulai besok Sasuke akan kukirim ke luar Negeri Hi, jadi kau persiapkan semuanya!"

.

"Ya, Hokage-sama." Jawabnya singkat.

.

"Semua yang ku ucapkan di ruangan ini jangan sampai bocor ke dunia luar, semuanya merupakan 'top secret' Negara Hi! Kalian mengerti?"

.

"Siap! Kami mengerti, Hokage-sama!" Sahut mereka serempak sambil membungkuk hormat.

.

.

Tanpa mereka semua ketahui, di luar pintu kerja sang hokage ada seorang anak laki - laki berumur 9 tahun yang diam – diam mendengarkan semuanya. Mata merahnya tampak berkilat tajam, pola berbentuk koma dimatanya berputar tidak karuan, menunjukkan emosi yang campur aduk dari sang pemilik.

Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan berjalan menuju istana bagian timur. Sebelum dia meninggalkan Konoha tampaknya dia harus berpamitan dengan seseorang, pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai, mata liar berbahaya.

.

* * *

oOo

* * *

.

Naruto melihat keluar jendelanya, dan ternyata hari telah gelap. Dia terlalu terhanyut dengan pakaian barunya di depan cermin sehingga lupa akan waktu. Kimono yang diberikan ayahnya terasa aneh di tubuhnya. Apalagi dengan rambut cepaknya, dia merasa seperti seorang 'Okama'.

"Aduhh...ini bagaimana memakainya sih..." Naruto sangat kesal karena tidak bisa mengikat dengan benar kimononya, sehingga obi-nya selalu terlepas.

.

Plok..plok..plok..

.

Terdengar seseorang bertepuk tangan nyaring di belakangnya.

.

"Well..well..well...bukankah kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan kimono merah itu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek.

.

"Mau apa kau kemari!" teriak Naruto benci. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kamarku yang sudah terkunci?"

.

"Ohh...itu rahasia.." jawab Sasuke sambil menghampiri Naruto hingga berdiri di depannya.

.

'_Iblis ini..sejak kapan dia setinggi ini..? Tubuhnya seperti seorang remaja, kalau tidak salah usianya baru 9 tahun kan?'_ Naruto merasa sangat iri dengan Sasuke.

.

"Hehh..kenapa kau memandang tubuhku seperti itu dobe, apa kau jatuh cinta kepadaku?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

.

"Pfft...jangan buat aku tertawa Uchiha. Aku ini masih normal, tidak seperti dirimu!" sahut Naruto dengan sinis.

.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

.

Naruto belum selesai sampai di situ. "Kau iblis laknat, walau dunia kiamat dan semua manusia mati aku tetap TIDAK akan memilihmu!

.

Dalam sekejap, mata Sasuke berubah merah, dan ditariknya depan kimono Naruto, kemudian melempar tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang.

Dia merasa terhina! Belum pernah seorang Uchiha Sasuke di hina seperti ini, harga dirinya terluka!

.

"Kurang ajar! Jangan kau perlakukan aku seenakmu brengsek! AKU BUKAN BUDAKMU! Teriak Naruto histeris di atas ranjang.

.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar akal sehat, Sasuke telah berada di sampingnya, berdiri di atas ranjangnya sambil memegang bahu kanan kimononya.

Saking kuatnya cengkraman Sasuke, menyebabkan obi-nya yang sudah longgar terlepas, memamerkan bahu dan dada mulusnya.

Naruto yang masih kekanakan dan polos tentu tidak bepikir macam – macam. Tetapi...lain halnya dengan Sasuke..

.

Sasuke memandang bahu dan dada itu seperti seseorang yang meminum air dengan tenggorokkan kering. Walaupun masih kecil, Naruto membuat Sasuke begitu menginginkannya.

.

Sasuke sendiri merasa bingung dengan desiran yang timbul di hatinya.

Sungguh suatu rebound yang aneh, perasaan yang sangat kompleks.

.

'_Ternyata si bodoh ini belum mengetahui bahwa dirinya seorang hermaphrodite. Heh! Sempurna!'_ pikirnya.

.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang masih terus berontak seperti kuda liar. Sekali lagi Sasuke menggunakan kemampuan turun temurun dari leluhurnya itu kepada Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto terdiam seketika, sorot matanya kosong seakan tidak memiliki jiwa.

.

"He..he..ha..ha..KAU TELAH MENJADI BUDAKKU!" Sasuke tertawa kesetanan sambil mengelus pipi mulus Naruto.

"Salahkan Otou-sama tercintamu itu, sayang." Bujuknya dengan suara yang dibuat – buat.

.

Wajah Naruto masih tetap blank, walau hatinya sebenarnya menyumpah serapahi si raven.

.

Tiba – tiba ekspresi Sasuke berubah menjadi bengis, dan tanpa di duga - duga dia mulai menciumi bibir ranum si bocah pirang dengan ganas.

.

Inner Naruto berteriak frustasi, dirinya berusaha melepas jeratan kasat mata itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Perbuatan hina ini membuatnya trauma. Dia akan membunuh bedebah ini!

.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, dan memerangkap wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

.

Mata merahnya bergerak liar seperti hilang kontrol, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sadis yang membuat Naruto bermimpi buruk.

.

Dia pun lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto seketika itu juga ingin menghabisinya.

.

"Dobe."

.

"KAU ADALAH MILIKKU!"

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

**Lovely readers, **

**Thank you for the reviews...**

**.**


	5. Chapter 4 : The Haunting Memories

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : angst/horor/hurt comfort**

_**Warning : m/m, OOC, violence, non con, hermaphrodite, etc...**_

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle." – Albert Einstein.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : The Haunting Memories**

* * *

**.**

**10 years later **

**.**

Drak..drak..drak...

.

Sebuah kereta besar yang berukirkan naga melaju kencang menembus kegelapan malam. Dapat di pastikan bahwa pemilik dari kereta tersebut bukanlah orang biasa.

Hanya satu orang yang memiliki bentuk kereta seperti itu di Negeri Hi, yaitu sang hokage. Tidak terlihat adanya pengawalan ketat yang menyertainya. Yang ada hanya kusir dan dua orang prajurit ANBU duduk di depan kereta.

.

Kereta tersebut tidak menurunkan kecepatan walaupun harus melewati jalan sepi yang di kelilingi hutan lebat.

Seperti dalam keadaan tergesa – gesa.

.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah gerbang raksasa yang berukirkan lambang Klan Uzumaki.

.

"Buka pintu gerbangnya!" seru sang kusir dengan lantang

.

Para penjaga yang mengetahui kedatangan mereka langsung membukkakan pintu dengan segera.

.

Melewati gerbang tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh selama 15 menit terlihat sebuah mansion besar terbuat dari kayu yang di kelilingi pohon magnolia.

.

.

.

"Hokage-sama, kita telah sampai." Lapor salah satu prajurit ANBU sambil membukakan pintu kereta.

.

"Hn!"

.

Sang hokage dengan wajahnya yang dingin memandang lekat ke arah mansion.

Warna matanya menggelap menahan hasrat yang di pendamnya.

.

Tanpa melepas pandangan dari mansion itu sang hokage pun keluar dari kereta.

.

Dengan mantap dia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju mansion dengan satu tujuan di dalam pikiran.

.

**'NARUTO'**

**.**

Dengan hati yang bergemuruh sang hokage mulai menyusun rencana.

Dia sudah memutuskan tidak akan memiliki anak dengan orang lain selain dengan Naruto. karena dia tahu anak yang akan didapatkan darinya adalah anak yang kuat. Apabila dia tidak mendapatkan anak laki – laki, tidak mengapa. Dia akan membuatnya lagi dan lagi sampai dapat.

.

Suka atau tidak suka Naruto harus membiarkannya melakukannya.

.

Sudah berapa lama dia tidak bertemu dengannya? 3 bulan atau 4 bulan?. Selama waktu itu, dia tidak mendengar kabar apapun mengenai dirinya.

.

Sesampainya di dalam mansion, sang hokage tanpa membuang waktu lagi langsung melempar jubah kebesarannya kepada salah satu pengawalnya, dan berjalan cepat sambil melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

.

"Kalian semua keluar!" perintahnya dengan suara keras.

.

Sejenak para pelayan dan prajurit hokage tampak tertegun.

Tetapi, setelah melihat sorot mata menusuk dari sang hokage, tanpa pikir panjang mereka pun langsung berhamburan keluar dari mansion tersebut.

.

Tap..tap..tap..

.

BRAKKK...

.

Dia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kasar, kemeja putih yang di kenakannya di lempar ke lantai.

Dengan penuh nafsu, dia berjalan menuju ranjang untuk melampiaskan hasratnya kepada orang yang di inginkannya.

.

Setibanya di samping ranjang, tiba – tiba langkahnya terhenti.

.

Di situ...di tengah ranjang itu..

Terlihat sesosok tubuh yang membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Sosok yang sedang tertidur dan berselimut setengah badan itu adalah Naruto?

Rambut pirang halus yang tergerai sangat panjang, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang sensual, dan kulit tan yang terlihat sangat mulus.

Sebelumnya dia memang mengakui bahwa Naruto sangat menawan, tetapi, apa yang di lihatnya sekarang adalah kecantikan yang begitu ethernal, membuatnya tidak bisa berkata – kata.

Bila dia tidak mengenal Naruto sebelumnya, mungkin dia akan mengira bahwa yang orang yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah seorang bidadari.

.

Dengan tubuh bergetar dan nafas memburu dia pun langsung menerjang tubuh mungil itu.

.

Tapi tidak disangka, Naruto terbangun dan kemudian memberontak keras.

.

"Ayolah sayang...jangan melawanku..kau pasti akan menikmatinya.." ucapnya dengan nada sensual.

.

Sang hokage menindih tubuh Naruto untuk membatasi ruang geraknya. Tangan kananya menggerayangi seluruh tubuh Naruto, sedang tangan kirinya memegang dagu Naruto untuk menatap wajahnya.

.

"LIHAT MATAKU!" serunya dengan mata semerah darah.

.

Mata Naruto bergerak liar memandang apa saja selain mata sang hokage, dia tahu bila itu terjadi maka tamatlah dirinya.

Di sela perlawanan yang sengit itu, sang hokage melonggarkan cengkaramannya untuk mencumbui wajah, dan lehernya.

Peluang itu tidak dilewatkan Naruto. Dia pun lalu mencambak rambut hitam itu sekuat tenaga dengan tenaga kirinya, sedang tangan kananya melayangkan sebuah tamparan kepada pipi putih tersebut.

.

"PLAKK!"

.

Wajah sang hokage terlempar kesamping, tangannya yang semula menyandera Naruto terlepas total, mulutnya terkatup rapat, mataya tertutup surai hitamnya yang berantakan.

.

Hening.

.

Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada gerakan.

.

Dia tampak shock.

.

Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan cara berguling dari bawah tubuh sang hokage yang masih membeku, kemudian bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

.

'Hah..hah..hah..sedikit lagi.' pikir Naruto

.

Tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu, akhirnya dia akan lolos dari monster ini.

.

"BRAKKK!"

.

Sebuah tangan putih dan berotot mendorong pintu yang hampir terbuka itu dengan kuat hingga tertutup kembali.

Dia kemudian membalik tubuh Naruto dengan kasar dan akan membackhand wajah mulus itu untuk membayar perbuatannya.

.

Tetapi...

.

Tangan tersebut berhenti di udara...

Wajah sang hokage yang selalu stoic tiba – tiba berubah pucat pasi..

Mata merahnya yang buas menatap tidak percaya kepada bagaian perut Naruto yang membuncit.

Di balutan kimono tidur berwarna putih di hadapannya, Naruto berdiri tegak dengan tatapan mata yang kosong dan wajah tanpa ekspresi, kedua tangan mungilnya mendekap perutnya yang telah membesar.

.

Sang hokage tidak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya, tubuhnya terhuyung – huyung mundur kebelakang.

Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terbelalak lebar menatap lantai.

Dia mencoba mencerna semuanya.

.

Tidak...TIDAK...

.

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

.

ORANG ITU..

.

SI BEDEBAH SIALAN ITU!

.

**SAHABATNYA... **

**.**

**TELAH MENGKHIANATI-NYA!**

**.**

* * *

oOo

* * *

**.**

**5 years ago**

**.**

(Negara Hi)

**Desa Uzu**

**.**

SRAKK..TAP..TAP..TAP..

.

Naruto berlari kencang menembus gelapnya malam, mencari jalan keluar dari hutan mengerikan itu. Siluet – siluet misterius terus mengikuti, seakan –akan mereka bersorak riang melihat ketakutannya.

.

"AKHH..."

.

Kakinya tersandung salah satu akar pohon. Tubuhnya dengan kecepatan penuh rolling ke depan. Ledakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya begitu luar biasa. Dapat dipastikan tubuh itu sudah tidak mulus lagi setelah kontak dengan tanah dan bebatuan kecil.

Dengan posisi badan masih tegeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah, dia mulai bertanya, bagaimana bisa dirinya sampai ke hutan ini?

.

KRAK!

.

Terdengar bunyi ranting patah tidak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring.

.

"Well..well..well..tampaknya rubah kecil sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi, hmm..." tiba – tiba terdengar suara berbaritone rendah di telinganya.

.

Bayangan seseorang menimpa tubuh Naruto, dengan segala keberanian dia membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat sosok misterius itu.

.

Tunggu dulu...I..Itu bukan manusia kan?

.

"Heehh...SURPRISE...!" ucapnya dengan tawa menghantui, memperlihatkan gigi runcing yang besar.

.

Gemetar...dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menjauh dari monster itu.

Tubuh besar berbulunya menyerupai manusia serigala. Makhluk itu mengelilingi Naruto bagaikan predator terhadap mangsanya.

.

"Khu..khu..khu...KAU TERLIHAT SANGAT LEZAT, MANIS!" lidah sang monster menyapu bawah bibirnya dengan sensual.

.

Mata Naruto membesar. Menatap horor ke sosok monster yang telah mengambil posisi seperti akan menerjang, menerkam dirinya. Kuku – kukunya yang seperti pisau, dan matanya yang semerah darah terlihat begitu bernafsu.

.

ROARRR!

.

Monster itu melompat ke arahnya!

.

.

AAHHHHHH...!

.

Naruto melesat duduk dari tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan wajahnya seperti ingin melindungi diri. Butiran – butiran keringat mengalir deras dari keningnya.

.

APA?

.

Ternyata itu hanya mimpi!

.

Hah..hah..hah..

.

Dengan nafas tersenggal, Naruto mencoba bangkit dari ranjang.

Dia melangkah dengan sempoyongan menuju jendela kamarnya.

.

Crip..crip..crip..

.

Terlihat beberapa burung sedang bermain riang di dekat jendela kamarnya. Sinar mentari pagi begitu hangat menyentuh kulit tannya. Seakan – akan dunia dengan sombongnya memamerkan kebahagiannya. Mengindahkan seorang anak manusia yang sedang di landa keresahan di mansion itu.

.

"Mengapa?..Mengapa setelah sekian tahun dia masih menghantuiku?" ratap Naruto dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

.

"Mimpi itu..sosok monster itu.. kata Shizune-neesan itu adalah manifestasi dari ketakutanku terhadap sesuatu."

.

Ketakutanku? Kepada siapa? Sasuke?

.

Pfft..jangan bercanda. Aku tidak takut kepada dirinya. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!

.

BEDEBAH SIALAN!

.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan pelecehan yang di lakukannya kepadaku dulu.

Setelah dia puas menyentuh seluruh tubuhku dengan tangan kotornya. Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kecuali kata – kata terkutuk itu!

Kau adalah milikku? HEH! Dalam khayalanmu TEME!

Tangan Naruto mencengkram pinggir jendelanya dengan sangat kuat, dia merasa sangat geram bila mengingat segala hal yang menyangkut Sasuke.

Teme sialan! dia memperlakukanku seperti seorang pelacur saja. Datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya.

Sebegitu putus asa-nya kah dia? sampai – sampai melampiaskan nafsunya pada diriku yang seorang laki - laki.

.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Merinding. Mengingat ketika bibirnya dilumat oleh musuhnya itu.

.

Dia bahkan membasuh dan menggosok bibirnya berkali – kali hingga lecet untuk menghilangkan rasa dari si brengsek itu dari mulutnya.

.

"Kami-sama, kenapa...kenapa aku selalu kalah darinya?" ucap Naruto frustasi.

.

**"Hn! KARENA KAU LEMAH, DOBE!" **

.

DEG!

.

Tubuh Naruto mulai gemetar di luar kehendaknya.

.

TIDAK...

.

DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN DI SINI!

.

Naruto menutup kedua telinganya, matanya terpejam dengan erat.

'Ini adalah rumahku, tempat ini adalah milikku. Sasuke tidak mungkin di Magnolia Mansion ini.' Batinnya meyakinkan.

.

TAP

.

Tiba –tiba sebuah tangan berlabuh di bahu kirinya.

.

Naruto tersentak kaget.

.

Secara spontan dia menepis tangan itu, dan berlari menjauh hingga tubuhnya merapat dengan dinding.

Dadanya bergemuruh, nafasnya tersendat – sendat.

.

'Apa yang kulakukan? Bertingkah seperti pengecut, seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini!'

'Aku adalah orang yang kuat dan tegar! Tidak akan kubiarkan si brengsek itu mempengaruhiku!'

.

Memantapkan hati, Naruto kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, siap menghadapi si iblis bermata merah yang selalu menerornya.

.

Hitam bertemu biru.

.

Mata Naruto melebar melihat sosok di hadapannya.

.

.

"KAU..."

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

**A/N : Hello lovely readers, ty 4 the reviews..^^**

**Chap ini lebih pendek dari sebelum"nya, gomene...**

**Kemungkinan isinya agak ancur, maklum author buatnya tergesa – gesa...**

**Yup, Bangunan dan pakaian di fic ini perpaduan antara barat n jepang (imajinasikan sendiri ^. )**

**Sedikit kilasan 4 the future scane, author akan berusaha membuat fic ini se-twist mungkin, sooo... **

**.**

**C U Next chap guys..**

**.**

**Love,**

**.**

**Cl0v3rl34f **


End file.
